


Born Cold

by 3fandays



Category: Creeper (UK Band)
Genre: Goth - Freeform, Magic, Witches, horror punk, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3fandays/pseuds/3fandays
Summary: Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96Me and my friend Chantal wrote this story together, which tells the tale of a time when witch Hannah’s spells suddenly start to go wrong… Can she and Will find out why before everything goes wrong completely?Chantal writes the chapters in Will’s POV, and I write the chapters in Hannah's POV
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Hannah’s POV

“Hannah, I can’t sleep! Can’t you do a sleeping spell for me?”

“Ian, again? Really?”

“Pleeeeease?”

I sighed. “Okay!”

Ever since the other members of Creeper – and the whole world, mind you – had found out about my witchy powers, they’d been nagging me non-stop. ‘Hannah can you spell this? Can you fix that?’ I pretend to get annoyed by them, and sometimes I do, but mostly, I’m just glad I can help. And glad I don’t have to pretend to be a regular human anymore! Even though me being a witch was a running gag in the band already, it still feels good to really get to be me whenever I want, in plain sight.

I started work on Ian’s sleeping spell.

An easy one, simple. Doesn’t take too much of my power. Nor too much of my time. A quick fix, and then we’d all have a good rest on the tour bus, even though the road could get pretty wobbly sometimes.

Or so I’d thought.

Because the next morning, Ian woke me up with a groan.

“Oh Hannah, I thought I’d asked you to cast a sleeping spell on me…”

“You did”, I said, peering at him lying in his bunk-bed. “And I did.”

“Well, you can’t have! I had the worst sleep of my life! Must have woken up half a dozen times…”

“But… I did.”

“Well, then you must have messed it up.”

I suddenly saw Will’s dark eyes, frowning at me from the bed across from me, with a look I couldn’t entirely place.

“I-I must have, yeah”, I said.

I must have. But I never messed that spell up before.


	2. When All We Get Is The Worst Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this story together, which tells the tale of a time when witch Hannah’s spells suddenly start to go wrong… Can she and Will find out why before everything goes wrong completely?
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Will’s POV, and I write the chapters in Hannah's POV

Will's POV

  
What happened to Hannah? I just couldn’t understand! Hannah being a witch wasn’t new to us and she’s very Powerful! I could swear that there is nothing that she couldn’t do and whenever someone has a problem, we talk to her because she can solve all our problems with a spell.

  
But this tour everything seemed to go wrong! The tour just kicked off and right at our first show. Technology hated us, i had some trouble remembering the lyrics, which isn't usual for me and Ian, he fell over while playing. Luckily he wasn’t hurt but noone of us understood why it happened especially at a show that already was cursed and it was no wonder he couldn’t sleep that night and he knew he could rely on Hannah.

  
The spell to help us sleep, is one of the easiest spells according to Hannah and she never messed it up, well at least in all that time we knew her! I just couldn’t understand why she messed it up this time.

  
Ian had a horrible night which made me worried since i know that a night like this wears on him heavily. I swore to myself we have to find out what was happening and to solve this whole shit! I decided to have a little talk with Hannah. We stepped out of the tourbus and got away from the others so it was only us.

  
„Hey Hannah…“ i started the conversation.

  
„What’s up?“ she asked. I could see that the messed up spell was bothering her more than she admitted.

  
„Are you ok? I'm worried about you.“ I replied. 

  
„Not at all! I mess up shit i never messed up before i have no idea why and i feel like i'm letting Ian down and the other shit happening is probably my fault too!“ The words just gushed out of her mouth.

  
I pull her into a close hug and softly say „Don’t worry, Hannah! We will find out why this happens and i will take care of it even if it's the last thing i ever do! I promise!“ 


	3. You Wanna Know Why It Rains?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this story together, which tells the tale of a time when witch Hannah’s spells suddenly start to go wrong… Can she and Will find out why before everything goes wrong completely?
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Will’s POV, and I write the chapters in Hannah's POV

Hannah’s POV

The day after Will and I had our conversation, we started our search. I was sure it was all my fault – there must be something wrong with me.

Will wasn’t having any of it.

“There has to be a different explanation. I _know_ you, Hannah. This isn’t because of you.”

We were walking side by side in the rain, trying to find the library. It was our free afternoon in a new town, where we would play that evening. I hoped I would be able to focus during the performance – I had so much on my mind.

“Oh yeah? Then what _do_ you think it is?”, I asked Will, maybe a little too fiercely. He looked as though he was trying to hide that my words stung.

“I don’t know Hannah… It could be anything. The stars, the wind, a curse… Or something else entirely. I just don’t think it’s you.”

“Okay. Sorry, I…”

“Got a lot on my mind. Me too.”

We walked in uncomfortable silence for a bit then, the rain drizzling around us. Luckily, we found the library quickly.

“Ah look!”, I exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood a little. “We’re here.”

Will gave me a half-meant smile, and we went in.

Immediately, we went to the spiritual section of the library.

Will found some books on astrology, and I some on the weather – we looked for something, anything, that could cause the kind of disruptions we had been feeling during this tour: accidents, sudden forgetfulness... Failure to cast a spell.

We sat on the ground in front of the bookshelf – books spread out in a circle around us. But we didn’t find anything in these books – and we only had an hour left until we were supposed to be back for soundcheck.

I was starting to have an internal freak out, but then Will suddenly stood up in our circle of books. He reached towards the back of the bookshelf, and found a small book bound in leather – it must have hastily been dropped behind the first row of books.

It only had one word on the cover: Curses.

Me and Will looked each other in the eye – this might be it.

Then Will started leafing through the pages. He read out loud what he saw:

“Curse to give someone a sore throat. Curse to turn the weather sour. Curse to… to make someone trip.” He looked at me sideways, and I knew what he meant – Ian, falling over on stage. “And look, here! Curse to make someone forget their words… Curse to this, curse to that… Curse to – curse to take someone’s witching powers!!”

I gingerly took the book from his hands, my own hands shaking in anticipation.

And then I saw it, plain as day: it wasn’t my fault. There was somebody sabotaging us.


	4. What Now Do I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this story together, which tells the tale of a time when witch Hannah’s spells suddenly start to go wrong… Can she and Will find out why before everything goes wrong completely?
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Will’s POV, and I write the chapters in Hannah's POV

Will's POV

  
„We will find and fight that person that is sabotaging us!“ was my first thought as we read that someone was sabotaging us! Noone messes with Creeper and gets away with it! 

  
I told Hannah „Don’t worry we'll find whoever is sabotaging us and that person will fucking pay for sabotaging my favorite witch!“ 

  
Hannah told me „Have a look at the crowd tonight, if you see someone doing magic while something is going wrong then we have the guilty one! And i think you know how it looks like when a witch is doing magic!“ She said the last sentence with a little laughter in her voice.  
I replied with the same small laughter „Of course! I have a witch in my band!“ With a more serious tone i added „we better take that book with us, maybe you need to look up a curse to defeat that person!“ 

  
„Defintely! I don’t really have experience with black magic so i really might need to look up some spells!“ She agreed.  
Done as said, we took that book and went back to the others for soundcheck. Luckily, unless the last days, nothing went wrong during soundcheck. But it did make me think „Hopefully this isn't the calm before the storm!“ 

  
Backstage, before our show Ian asked „Will? Hannah? What did you do in the afternoon before soundcheck?“ 

  
It was no secret for us that Hannah is a witch so i told him the truth. „You know that nothing is working right on this tour and that Hannah suddenly messes up spells she usually never messes up, don’t you? Well, Hannah and me did some Research on what’s happening and it turned out that there is some evil witch cursing us and now we're gonna try to find out who does that and then we're gonna defeat that witch!“ Ian didn’t say anything, he just starred at us, i could clearly see the shock in his face. Noone of us spoke any further word until the show began. 

  
During the show i had a closer look into the crowd, like i promised Hannah. I haven’t seen anything weird apart from that one person that doesn’t sing along and unlike everyone else just stood there in the corner of the first row, a little distanced to the others but suddenly one of the strings of Ians guitar broke in the middle of his solo and this weird person actually looked like she was doing magic and i had a closer look at her. Meanwhile Ian has stopped playing and i believe he just screamed „For fucks sake!“ 

  
This girl had long, curly hair in a weird red. Not the natural red but also not really a bright red. It looked like someone practiced hair dying on her hair and did a poor job. Her face was full of freckles and her eyes, as far as i could see, were green but not like Ians eyes, hers looked more unnaturally green. Also she used a lot of eyeliner but i couldn’t see any other make up in her face. Around her neck i could see a rather big necklace in the shape of a spider. She wore a black dress with small white stars on it and all in all her appearence reminds you of the cliche image witches have. Also she obviously was doing magic as Ians guitar string broke! There was no doubt, she is the one responsible for all those happenings!

  
During that forced little break, i went up to Hannahs keyboard and whispered to her „i found someone, let's confront her after the show!“ As Ian got a new guitar from our guitar tech we continued the show and acted like we didn’t find anyone suspicious.

  
After the show, the evil witch wanted to leave instantly but Hannah and me ran to her to confront her and before i could say anything Hannah acted nice and tried to start a conversation with her „hey, what’s your name“ she answered with the same acted kindness „I'm Alice! Nice to meet you Hannah“ 

  
„So Alice, why are you doing this to Hannah and us!?“ i asked her, trying to stay calm. I wanted to break every single bone in her body for all this shit and it was hard not to Touch her.

  
„Well! Hannah is too powerful and now it's my turn to be powerful so i'm destroying the band and twist Hannahs power“ she said evilly! 

  
„You can’t destroy the band and i'm gonna defeat you! Your power will be over before it even began, Alice!“ Hannah yelled at her.

  
Alice did some cliche evil witch laughter „haha Hannah! Time to choose between defeating me and your black haired friend" after saying this she seemed like doing magic again and i shouted at her „what do you mean!?“ 

  
Alice just laughed „i twisted her power again! Every single spell she does is draining life energy from you! Either she gives in and let me do what i want or she tries to defeat me which will kill you" with those words she ran away.  
Later in the tour bus noone could sleep instead there was a discussion going on about what we're going to do about Alice. Hannah and me talked to the others about our conversation with her.

  
„what am i supposed to do now?“ Hannah asked more to herself than to us but still loud enough for us to understand her words.

  
Ian told her with a shakey and a bit commamding sounding voice „Hannah you better not do any spells for now! I can’t lose Will!“ he was shaking and breathing heavily.  
„But i have to do something about her! Who knows what else she does if i let her?“ Hannah shouted and picked up the book from the library we took with us and started leafing through it. 

  
Ian yelled at her „Do what ever the fuck you want but no magic! I can’t lose my best friend!“ He was close to crying and i could feel that he was close to getting a panic attack. I sat down next to him, wrapping him into a close hug, attempting to calm him down before things get too bad.

  
Sean asked Hannah „what are you doing?“ 

  
It took a while until she reacted but as she did she said full of rage „i'm looking up some curses for Alice to show her who the more powerful witch is! She thinks i'm scared now but i won’t show it!“ 

  
„But what about Will? Wasn’t there something about him?“ Sean asked .

  
„Yes! She doing spells is taking away life energy from me but i'm ok with it!“ i answered. At this moment i stopped caring, i was ready to give my life for them. 

  
„But what about me, i need you" Ian sobbed while still in my arms. I spoke to him softly „Don’t worry Ian, i won’t get killed that easily!“ After a small moment i added with a small laughter in my voice „You won’t get rid of me any time soon" 

  
Hannah interrupted us „guys! What spell shall i do on Alice!? I'd love to kill her but i’d rather have fun with her!“ 

  
„Don’t be too hard, you need to make it easy for Will!“ Ian warned her.

  
„It's ok Ian, let her do what she needs to do! I can take it" I told him.

  
„I'm so sorry, Will, for everything i might do to you!“ Hannah said to me and i could hear in his voice that it pains her to have to hurt me.  
„Hannah, do whatever you need to do, Don’t think about me too much, i can take it! Focus on getting her away instead of my well being!“ i told her again.

  
Hannah couldn’t even respond to me. All of a sudden Alice stood here. Right in front of us! In our Tour bus! I just starred at her, my mouth wide open in a mix of disbelief and Shock!

  
„You Don’t expect me to be here, do you? Well i did a spell to teleport myself to you guys to have some fun with you!“ She did her evil witch laughter again and turned to Hannah „you won’t fight back, will you? Think about Will!“ 

  
„Shut the fuck up! Hannah screamed at her, her face turning red from anger! I swear i haven’t seen her that mad before. Still having that angry face, Hannah did magic.

  
Alice suddenly got wrapped up in a buch of thorns, not letting her move. I hear Hannah and Ian screaming my name full of panic and the world around me went black.


	5. I Don't Wanna Die Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this story together, which tells the tale of a time when witch Hannah’s spells suddenly start to go wrong… Can she and Will find out why before everything goes wrong completely?
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Will’s POV, and I write the chapters in Hannah's POV

Hannah’s POV

“Will! Will!”

Oh God. Oh no. Will was down, down on the ground.

I rushed to him. Ian was already there, holding Will in his arms.

“What have you done?!”, screamed Ian. “Will, Goddammit man, please open your eyes!”

I stood there as though in a trance. But then something snapped me out of it – a wicked laughter coming from the mass of thorns… Alice. She was still conscious, and probably trying to break free at this moment. We had to get out of here.

“Ian”, I said. “Run.”

“But Will!!”

“I’ll take care of Will”, I said. Ian didn’t move, looking as though he didn’t believe me. “I promise. Now run”, I said more sternly. “Now!”

That got him up and moving, and he ran away, sometimes stealing back a pained look at his best friend – his best friend, and the friend who’d hurt him.

I had to make this right.

I slowly lifted Will in my arms. I knew I could never run as well as carry him. And I didn’t want to hurt him any further by using more magic, but… I had no other choice. I had to fly.

With an immense concentration, as I heard the thorny branches snap behind me, a light enveloped me and I sprouted wings – angel wings. Will groaned a pained groan, and my heart skipped a beat. I held my hand up to his face. Still breathing.

I moved the wings tentatively. They seemed to work! Then, I started to rise up, and up, and up. I heard Alice shout from below, but I didn’t care. I only cared about saving Will – I’d make her pay later.

Flying over the town, I saw all the people in the streets, like ants on a map – including Ian, who had run quite a few blocks by now. I saw him stop near a hospital, and drop to his knees in exhaustion. That is where I landed and left Will, safely in Ian’s arms.

“I’ll come back for you, Will”, I said. “But first, I have to make her pay for what she’s done to you.” Then, I looked Ian in the eye. His hair was sweaty, his eyes desperate. “I’ll find a way. Without hurting Will. There has to be one.”

Then I soared away again, back towards danger. Towards the tour bus, where the book of curses must still lie.

I swerved around and landed behind a building a block away from the bus, not wanting Alice to spot me before I had even gotten to the spell book. Then, I quietly but quickly sneaked towards the bus.

The bus had been abandoned, Sean and the others seemed to have gotten away – Alice had specifically targeted me, and it had put us all in danger. I rummaged through the stuff that had hastily been strewn all around the bus as my band members had made their quick getaway. I was starting to panic again, though I kept reminding myself I had to stay under control.

My breathing had become rather ragged as I finally found what I was looking for: the curse book, half-hidden beneath Will’s bunk! I bent down to pick it up, yet when I straightened myself I froze, hearing a voice behind me:

“The killer always comes back to the scene of the crime, don’t they?”

Alice. I didn’t turn around. I had to look through the book without her noticing.

“So you admit to be a killer”, I said.

“Oh but I’m not the killer here, am I?” She sounded so smug.

C’mon Hannah, I told myself. Don’t get distracted.

“I’m not-”

“Oh, but yes, you are. You killed Will, didn’t you?”

That was too much. I spun around.

“ _I? I’m the killer?_ ”

She just stood there. I’d given her what she wanted.

“Thank you for holding on to my book for me. I’ll have that back now.”

And with a snap of her fingers, she held the book of curses in her hands once more. My stomach dropped out from under me. Oh no.

She started laughing. “Oh Hannah dear, you never stood a chance against me.”

No. This could not be it. There had to be something… I strained my memory to remember what I’d seen on the book’s pages.

Suddenly I knew.

I reached out a hand and suddenly pushed her. Not knocking her down by any means, just a little push.

She looked confused. “Is that really all you have in you? A little push?”

I grinned, looking down at my hand, which contained a few of those strange red hairs. Then I started chanting.

“ _Oh magic, come and see. From them to me, from them to me. Drain this witch and then she’ll plead._ ”

After the first sentence she realised what I was doing and tried to yank the hairs out of my hands, but I dodged her, still grinning and chanting.

It all started with me. I was going to make things right.

“ _Oh magic, come out and play. From them today, from them today. Drain this witch and then she’ll see._ ”

Suddenly, Alice froze. She felt it as much as I did. Her magic, it was gone.

Her magic, was in me.

Game over, Alice.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-created by Chantal, who can be found on Wattpad under the name 19chanti96
> 
> Me and my friend Chantal wrote this story together, which tells the tale of a time when witch Hannah’s spells suddenly start to go wrong… Can she and Will find out why before everything goes wrong completely?
> 
> Chantal writes the chapters in Will’s POV, and I write the chapters in Hannah's POV

Will's POV 

  
„WILLIAM NO! FUCKING BREATHE! DON’T YOU DARE LEAVING ME!“ A familar voice Was breaking the silence. Ian! 

  
He didn’t stop yelling at me, his voice growing more and more desperate with every word he said. But i just couldn’t understand why he was begging me to breathe! I heard him, so i couldn’t be dead, could i? 

  
The desperate screaming and begging turned into a heartwrenching cry. It was so horrible to hear him Like this, he definitely thought he lost me but he didn’t! He just couldn’t! I can’t be dead when i hear it all! 

  
My eyes snapped open. Where was i? That wasn’t the tourbus! I looked around. Ian held me closely in his arms and he was kneeling somewhere in front of what i thought was a hospital. 

  
„Shh Ian, don't cry! I'm here!“ i told him, trying to calm him down.

  
„Will!?“ he just screamed. „How!?“ 

  
„Don’t worry! I'm ok!“ I told him. I really was feeling fine, i had no idea what even happened! I was in the tourbus and then i was here! I just didn’t understand a thing.

  
„How are you talking to me? You’re fucking dead!" he yelled at me, looking really upset. 

  
„Don’t worry Ian, i'm alive and well, just a little confused how i got here“ i told him once again in the hope he finally believes me. I felt so bad for him, that he thought i died. 

  
„But… i've seen it! You weren’t breathing! I told you to breathe but you just laid there lifelessly in my arms!“ He started to cry again while saying this.

  
„You told me to breathe? Dude you freaked the hell out, you literally begged me to breathe! I heard everything! Is that proof enough that i’m not dead and haven’t been?“ This shit just got weirder and weirder! „What the hell even happened? How did i get here?“ i asked him.

  
„What do you know?“ Ian asked me. I could see the confusion in his face. I mean who wouldn’t be confused? I just told him what he did while thinking i Was dead.

  
„Alice twisted Hannahs magic so that spells drain my energy and then Alice teleported herself to our tourbus and Hannah tried to get her away and then i heard you begging me to breathe and that shit“ i answered him.

  
„Oh shit dude you missed a lot! You collapsed after Hannah’s spell and Alice tried to break free. Hannah told us to run and i didn’t want to leave you there but Hannah insisted on it and i ran here and Hannah did a spell to grow herself angel wings and she flew you to me and flew away again, i think back to Alice, and i just stayed here with you and then you stopped breathing and the rest you know…you heard me freaking out and then you woke up!“ 

  
Oh shit! Thoughts over thoughts were running through my head! Was Hannah ok? If she really went back to Alice! What if Alice did something to her? 

  
A while later i've seen a familar person running towards us. Meanwhile i got up from Ians arms and moved next to him. As this person got closer i recognized who it was. Hannah! She was alive and seemed fine! 

  
„Oh my god Will! You’re awake! How are you feeling?“ she yelled at me as she saw me. 

  
„I couldn’t be better! Ian told me what happened but i'm fine now!“ i told her truthfully, then added the question that was burning on my soul „What about Alice?“

  
„Well, i drained the Power from her and it all went in me now! She's locked in the tourbus without witchy powers now and i think she wants to see you! She thinks you’re dead and called me a killer!“ she explained to me. After that we started walking to our tourbus. On the way, Ian continued the conversation.

  
„Will? Did you stop breathing because of Hannah draining Alices power?“ he asked me.

  
„I'm the wrong person to answer this question because i know nothing, you should ask Hannah“ Was all i could answer but before Ian could pass this question over to Hannah she started yelling.

  
„William you did what!?“ It was obvious that this yelling was directed at me stopping breathing because there was no other reason she would yell over. 

  
„Don’t worry, i'm fine now" i told her a little annoyed because i just had the same discussion with Ian. 

  
„Yes he did! I fucking swear he was dead for a second!“ He told Hannah. 

  
„No, i wasn’t!“ i said. „How could i hear you freaking out when i was dead and how am i alive now then!“ 

  
Hannah explained „I think i know what happened. Will, you was dead but you don’t know because it was for just a short time. I killed you with that spell but it all turned out ok because with Alices witchy powers being gone, that curse that my spells drain your energy is gone too so you’re ok now!“ 

  
I didn’t know what to think or how to feel! Did Hannah serious tell me that she killed me but i didn’t die! Is this some kind of insane dream where you wake up from and think „what the hell was this!?“ 

  
We remained quiet for the rest of the way and Hannah called the others that they can come back now. As we all arrived we went in together. 

  
„Killers kill until they’re killed!“ i greeted our unwanted guest with a quote from our latest album. 

  
„What the hell" Alice said, starring at me as if i was the devil. 

  
„You don't expect me to be here, do you" i told her with a provocating tone. 

  
„Hannah killed you!“ she said. 

  
„Come on! Don’t act as dumb as you are! Taking your witchy power killed and saved him at the same time!“ Hannah told her in a condescending tone.

  
„Time to have some fun with her, right guys?“ Ian asked us „She made me think i lost my best friend! Now i want to see her suffer!“  
„I already have an idea! You know the rules when i'm doing magic?“ she asked us and we all understood what she meant. She doesn’t want us to talk to us while she’s doing magic because if she looses focus she might mess up the spell and depending on what she’s spelling it might do some damage. As she was done she asked us „so, wouldn’t it be great to make her feel what she did to Will“

  
„Yes!!!“ Ian cheered and added laughing „too bad she has noone that would freak out about her"

  
„I did a spell that my spells drain her energy so does anyone want me to do a spell?“  
An evil sounding laughter was heard from Ian. „Yes! I’d love that spider on her necklace to be a real spider!“ he snorted.

  
Done as said, Hannah casted a spell and a blink of an eye later the spider came to life, crawling all over her, causing her to scream. 

  
„Yes, scream! Scream little bitch! That will drain your energy even fester! You’ll find yourself on the ground quicker than you can count to three!“ i shouted at her, amused by watching her scream as the spider is exploring the girl that wore it as a necklace until it came to life a moment ago.

  
„One, Two, Three…I'm still standing!“ She shouted back at me.

  
„Not for long! Hannah, we have a spider, wouldn’t a snake be cool too?“ i told her. 

Another spell later we had a python in the bus, making her way over to Alice and crawling on her. Alice wanted to run but tripped over, falling to the ground and due to being weakened by those spells she couldn’t get up on her own and we didn’t help her, instead we were watching the phython now on her. Alice didn’t stop screaming and the python made it's way over to her neck and started choking her. We saw the panic in her face and just watched. 

  
„Well, that’s what you get for nearly killing Will!“ Hannah laughed at her as she casted another spell, causing loads of insects to crawl over her. It was so much fun watching her trying to get away but the snake continues choking her and a minute later she stopped moving. Hannah checked on her and told us „she's dead!“ 

  
We didn’t know if she the python killed her or the spells but in the end it doesn’t even matter, we were rid of her and that’s the important thing.

  
„And now? We have a bunch of animals and a corpse in our bus!“ Ian complained.

  
„Don’t worry, i have an idea for that!“ she said before casting a spell to make all of the animals disappear. All that was left is a dead body. 

  
„Now watch this!“ Hannah said to make sure she had our attention. Then she casted one more spell. A moment after she finished her spell we saw how Alices body just turned to dust and Hannah grabbed a broom to sweep all this dust together and put it onto a dustpan and gave it to me, asking me, with a glance that reminded me of Ians dog, „Will, could you take the trash out, please?“ 

  
Like Hannah asked for, i took that dustpan , went to the door of our tourbus and threw the dust of the dustpan. While watching the dust being carried away by a strong wind that Hannah just casted, i screamed „Good fucking bye, Alice“ 

  
After this night, we continued the tour and nothing went wrong for us, for the rest of this tour.


End file.
